I Now Pronounce You Egg and Wife (Teen Version)
by SSBBwizard96
Summary: Join the classic Sonic characters as they go through all sorts of wedding drama, comedy, and romance. And guess who's hosting the weddings! The one and only Dr. Eggman! Many parings including: Sonic X Amy, Tails X Knuckles, Rouge X Shadow, and Cream X Knuckles CHP 12 COMING THIS MONTH!
1. Chapter 1: Adios

Note: The first ten chapters of this story are very short, however all of the wedding chapters will be much longer. Before you comment on my grammar, I know I am not perfect at writing as no one else is so please just read through it. Trust me, I have better grammar than some other writers.

***ALSO KNOW THAT THERE IS AN M RATED VERSION AND A T RATED VERSION OF THE STORY. THIS IS THE T RATED VERSION. THE VERSIONS ARE VERY DIFFERENT AND CATER TO DIFFERENT READERS! ONCE AGAIN THIS IS THE T RATED VERSION.***

I also enjoy listening to music as I read, especially instrumentals and videogame music, so I will list a recommend song to listen to while reading certain chapters. I really think a song can enhance a story. (It will be a Sonic themed song. Most likely from a past videogame of his.)

Also, if you have trouble looking for a song, YouTube is your best friend.

I don't know when I will end it, but I hope you enjoy the story.

Chapter 1

Recommend song: Sonic Adventure Dx: Amy's theme

Amy is in her pink glore, plush dolled out room in the central city. She is typing her lover of 7 years, Sonic an email.

Amy: "Dearest Sonic, we have endured a 7 year relationship and I feel that we should be committed once and for all."

Cream: "Whatcha doing?" The curious rabbit said.

Cream and Amy have been roommates for 3 years now since Amy is too involved with chasing Sonic that she doesn't have a job. Cream works at the chao daycare and supports Amy and herself.

Amy: "Excuse me, but, can I get a little privacy?"

Cream: "I pay the bills in this house! Now tell me what you're writing!" she demanded.

Amy rose up from her desk and slammed her laptop shut and proceeded out of the house.

Cream: "Where are you going with the computer I BOUGHT for you?"

Amy ignored the orange rabbit and unlocked their barbie colored door.

Cream: "I said..." Cream was cut off by Amy turning around looking at her in rage.

Amy: "If you won't allow me to be an adult, then I am unable to live with you any longer."

Cream: "Well where are you going to live? Mrs. I'm-So-Grown-Now."

Amy: "Don't worry about it!"

Cream: "Come back and get your things by tomorrow, or else I'm throwing it all out!"

Amy: "It'll be my pleasure!"

Cream: "Adios!"

Amy: "Bye!" she said as she left the house. 


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Gay

Recommend song: Sonic Adventure Dx: Station Square

Amy went to a local chilly dog restaurant that happened to have free wifi. She was hoping Sonic would have replied back to her email by now.

Amy: "What's taking him so long?"

Amy begun to feel very foolish about how she had treated the roommate that had housed her for 3 years. Like it would make him respond any faster, she began to write a second email to her absent lover.

Amy: "Please Sonic I need you now more than ever. I've talked junk to Cream and she kicked me out. I was hoping we could get married and I could live with you from now on. I want us to have a real relationship. I want us to have kids someday. I want and need you! So please marry me!"

Amy reviewed the message for any errors then sent the message when she was interrupted by someone.

Tails: "Welcome to Chilly King would you like to... Amy? What the heck are you doing here?"

Amy: "Mind your business little fox now take my order!" She yelled.

Tails sized the girl up and saw that she was definetly in a bad mood. He was tempted to curse back at the distressed dismal but he remembered that he could not afford to lose yet another job.

Tails: "I'm sorry to have angered you, have you got your order ready?"

Amy: "Oh my god! I'm so sorry I acted like that at you Tails. It's just, I'm going through so much and... Hey have you seen Sonic recently?"

Tails: (chuckling) "Yeah he's at the Chaos Strip Club!"

Amy: "Ok dude, enough jokes! Now where is my man!?"

Tails: "Chill, it was just a joke, actually he's here. He wants to tell you something."

Amy: "Oooh! Where?"

Tails: "Listen, is seams like every person in this stupid town wants to get married but me. And Eggman just opened up a wedding chapel just south of here."

Amy: "Where is my man?!"

Tails: "He's not here I just said that so you would listen to what I had to say... He's probably at the chapel thingy right-"

Tails was cut off when Amy ran at full speed out of the restaurant.

Tails: "And that's what I get trying to get sympathy from anyone in this town! I guess no one will understand the fact that I'm gay!"


	3. Chapter 3: Oh Just Wonderful

Recommend song: Sonic Adventure Dx: Final Egg: Part 1

Amy sprinted as fast as she could to the egg chapel where many couples appeared to be waiting to get in.

Rouge: "This place looks really crappy and creepy, I mean look at the dark purple metal gates!" she said while looking around.

Shadow: "Hey don't use that kind of language, it is a wedding chapel after all." He scorned her.

Rouge was in disbelief that someone with no morals like Shadow would say something so proper.

Rouge: "Are you ok!? Since when did you start talking like that?"

Shadow: "Please my dear, don't use harsh language at the location where we will eventually commit our love for each other."

Rouge looked at her boyfriend like he was nuts. She decided to address his abnormal behavior later on.

Amy came running up to the line of couples with her laptop slipping in one hand.

Amy: (panting) "Has... Has anyone, seen m-y Sonic?"

Amy screamed fairly loud that Sonic who was farther up in the line heard. He cut his conversation with his future wife; Cream, short.

Cream: "Oh no! She's here!" She panicked.

Sonic: "Ok you know what, you are getting 'married' to Knuckles and then once everyone leaves we can get married for real!"

Cream: "Knuckles doesn't even..."

Sonic: "Look, we are not about to crush her heart right now! Now do as I say!"

Cream reluctantly did as her husband to be said and started talking to the red echidna behind them in line. Sonic ran to the back of the line to meet his "lover".

Sonic: "Well if it isn't little Ms. Desperate?"

Amy: "Oh Sonic!" She gave him a huge hug. "I wanna know why haven't you returned my emails yet?!"

Sonic: Thinking of a quick lie. "My, my iPhone died, sorry honey."

Amy: "Uh-huh and I'm Michelle Obama! Now let me see that 'dead' iPhone!" Amy said, seeing through his lies.

Sonic: "But they had a charger at the begging of the line, I charged it while looking for you." Said the hedgehog, shaking as handed Amy his fully charged iPhone.

Amy: "You were looking for me! I love you future hubby!" The pink hedgehog said as she handed her fiancÃ© his iPhone back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. It appeared that all she heard was "looking for you".

Sonic: (Looking relieved) "I love you too! You're so cute!" He lied through his teeth.

Amy: "Oh I could just-" she was cut off by the p.a. system.

Eggman: "Sorry to have kept you waiting so long. Ahem! Welcome to the eggchapel land where all your wedding fantasies and mine come true!"

Rouge: "Your wedding fantasies?!" The bat yelled at the scientist.

Eggman ignored the bat's comment and opened the gate to his "chapel land".

Amy: "Sonic we have to get to the front of the line so we can get married first!"

Sonic: "I don't think that's a good id-" He was cut off by Amy dragging him. In his head he says "Oh, wonderful!"


	4. Chapter 4: Just Let It Go

It seems that as if Eggman could control it, it started raining as soon as the couples walked into his eerie playground. He has 4 metal wedding chapels set up and a hotel for his guests.

Eggman: "Sorry but there appears to be a shower of storms this evening so no weddings will take place until tomorrow. Please, if you would, proceed to my EggHotel to your left."

Tails: "Wait for meee!" Tails yelled running from his job as the gates were closing in on him. He was just in time to make it into the hotel with the others.

Amy: "Well that sucks!" She yelled angry as ever. Then she made eye contact with Cream.

Amy: "Why are you looking at me like that?" Amy yelled at her former roommate.

Cream: "Nothing you meanie!" Cream winked at Sonic who looked like he was very uncomfortable with Amy dragging him everywhere.

Rouge: "Hey cut it out! I just want everyone to get married and move on with our lives!" She and Shadow moved to the front of the line the hotel lobby where everyone was waiting to check into their rooms.

Amy: "Just don't even look my way!" She yelled at the rabbit.

Cream: "Get a life! Loser!" She yelled back, giving Amy the finger.

Eggman flew down from the ceiling in his hovercraft machine (the one used in Sonic Adventure) and into the hotel reservation desk carrying 4 different egg keys.

Eggman: "Rouge and Shadow, I'm giving you room number 4."

Rouge: "Finally! I need a night away from them!" She said snatching her room key and searching for room 4.

Shadow: "God bless you doctor. We really appreciate your kindness and take pleasure in using your facilities!" Shadow said smirking then following Rouge.

Eggman: "The heck is up with him?" Eggman said surprised at Shadow's words. "Anyways, Knuckles and Cream, I give you room number 7."

Cream: "Thank you sir!" The rabbit said skipping to claim her key. "Come on Knuckles, let's get away from bitch breath!"

Amy: "What-" She was cut off by Sonic.

Sonic: "Just let it go, Amy!" He yelled at his girlfriend.

Amy: "So now you're taking her side?!"

Sonic: "No! I just want peace now shut the hell up!"

Amy: "I think it's sexy when a man takes charge!" She said clinging on to her "man".

Sonic: "Jesus, help me!" He said in his heed while rolling his eyes.

Eggman: "Sonic you guys are getting room 8."

Amy: "That's by Cream's room!"

Sonic: "Ok." He said ignoring his partner.

Everyone now had a room to sleep in but Tails.

Tails: "Excuse me Eggman, can I have a room?!" The fox boy pleaded.

Eggman: "Why are you on this chapel land if you are single?"

Tails: "Mind your own business!"

Eggman: "Ok whatever, you get room 1, the smallest of the rooms."

Tails: "Thank you Eggman." The boy said with an attitude.


	5. Chapter 5: Lol

Knuckles and Cream have just gotten settled into their hotel suite. It's rather plain and looks like Motel 6. There is only one bed and it doesn't even have a tv.

Knuckles: "Why do you want to be my wife all of a sudden?"

Cream: "Don't get it twisted; I'm only being your wife until Amy leaves! I know that you don't like women."

Knuckles: "That's not true! I've dated rouge..." the echidna denied.

Cream: "Yeah, like 5 years ago. If you're not gay then how come you are in this chapel land without a girl?"

Knuckles: "To-to help plan weddings.." Knuckles said looking down with shame.

Cream: "Exactly, and what straight man-" She was cut off.

Knuckles: "Look just don't tell anyone! Are you the only one that knows?" The echidna said panicking.

Cream: "Do as I say and your secret will stay between us." Cream said smirking.

Knuckles: "I mean it! If I get any indication that you've told ANYONE I will break your jaw!"

Cream: "Got it. Now I need you to get out of here so Sonic and I can spend some time together." The rabbit demanded.

Knuckles: "Where the hell am I supposed to go?!"

Cream: "I don't know, just find somewhere, when you need to comeback just text me." She said as she shoved him out of the door.

Cream layed on the bed and took out her iPhone. She texted Sonic "Baby can you come in here, Knuckles had to go."

Sonic and Amy's hotel room is bigger than the rest for someone reason and has 2 beds gorgeous wallpaper and a flat screen tv.

Amy: "Who's texting you honey?" Amy said as she heard his iPhone chirp.

Sonic: "Oh just Tails, he wants some money..." He lied through his teeth.

Amy: "Can I see your text?" The girl asked.

Sonic: "Why would you want to see my iPhone texts?"

Amy: "To make sure you're being honest sweetie, now just let me verify that it was your best buddy that texted you."

Sonic: "I think you shouldn't go through my privacy.."

Amy: "You're hiding something aren't you? What is it? More women?" Amy said in rage staring at Sonic in the eyes.

Suddenly Knuckles knocked on the door.

Sonic: (looking worried) "I'm gonna answer it."

Amy didn't take her eyes off Sonic while he walked towards their door.

Sonic: "Hey Knuckles! W-w-what are you doing here?" The hedgehog said barely able to speak.

Knuckles: "Hey can I come in-" He was cut off by Sonic.

Sonic: "Dude, take my iPhone! I'll tell you more later!" The blue animal whispered.

Knuckles: "Ok?" Knuckles said looking weird. "Umm, hello Amy."

Amy: "What do you want? You kind of interrupted us!" She yelled at the red colored animal.

Knuckles: "Oh sorry, I just wanted to see how your guy's room was built to make sure me and Cream didn't have the worst room." Knuckles said looking around. "But judging by this room I think we do. I guess I should leave now..." The red guy said feeling awkward as he left his friend's room.

Tails just happened to be walking in the hallways as Knuckles was looking for somewhere to go.

Tails: "Hi Knuckles, cool iPhone!" The fox boy complemented his friend.

Knuckles: "Look it's not mines and I'm doing a favor for someone. I also need some where to stay, could I stay in your- Wait, I don't want to come between you and your wife to be. Who is she anyway?"

Tails: "Nope I'm single. And I'd appreciate your company."

Knuckles: "Then why are you on this wedding hotel if you are single?"

Tails: "To hopefully get sympathy. And everyone seems to be on this stupid chapel thing so I figured I should go."

Knuckles: "I'll listen, what's bothering you?"

Tails: "Don't judge, but I'm gay." The fox boy said full of shame.

Knuckles: "Don't feel bad-" He was cut off by Tails.

Tails: "Are you gay?"The fox interrupted.

Knuckles paused for a moment then picked up the strength to talk.

Tails: "Are you?" Tails said with a smile.

Knuckles: "Yes, I am." Knuckles said smiling back.

Tails: "Come back with me to my room." Tails said with a smirk.

Knuckles followed the fox to his room, filled with emotions of happiness that he has finally found a partner.


	6. Chapter 6

Rouge and Shadow have a normal hotel suite. It has just one bed, decorative wallpaper, and a medium sized television set. There are laying together on the bed, watching the sports channel. It is now 10:12 P.M.

Rouge: "Why the heck did you turn the lifetime channel?!" The bat yelled at her mate.

Shadow: "My apologies, I will never turn a channel again unless you give me permission to." Shadow said while quickly turning the lifetime channel.

Rouge: "Ok we are all alone now! Tell me why are you talking like you're some goody-goody tushu?" Rouge demanded.

Shadow: "I do not know what you are talking about!" Shadow protested back.

Rouge: "Answer me!" She yelled back.

Shadow: "Please refrain from using such foul language!" Shadow fired back.

Rouge decided to take her argument further and took out a knife and started chasing the black hedgehog.

Shadow: "Could you please stop with the confrontation? Violence is never the answer." Shadow said while getting away from Rouge.

Suddenly Eggman descended from a special ceiling compartment in the room.

Rouge: "Nice to see ya doc! Help me beat his ass!" Rouge said pursuing Shadow.

Eggman: "Rouge stop! That's not the real Shadow!" The scientist warned.

-Meanwhile-

Amy: "You still didn't show me your iPhone! Where the fuck is it!" The angry girl bellowed at Sonic.

Sonic looks around on the floor and then in his pockets and pretends he doesn't know where it is.

Sonic: (Shivering) "I-I don't know where it is right now. That bastard Knuckles must have pick pocketed me again!"

Amy: " Why would he take YOUR iPhone?"

Sonic: "The hell if I know! Look, I'm just as surprised as you are!"

Amy: "I know something's definitely wrong with you! You've been acting weird ever since we've been on this stupid chapel land!"

Sonic just stared with a sexy look at the pink hedgehog. He decided that there was nothing he could say to fool her now. He decided to use his charm to fool her this time.

Amy: "You really think you're getting some tonight? please!" The girl fired back, crossing her arms.

Sonic continued to charm her, never losing his stare and coming closer to Amy.

Amy: " Did you hear me?!" The girl insulted him with less force this time. Inside she was falling for him.

Sonic ignored her mouth and kept coming closer, touching her hands.

Amy: "Listen! I said-" The girl was becoming dominated by his boyish charm.

Sonic proceeded and gave Amy a kiss on the lips.

Amy: "I-I love you!" The girl was now officially turned on.

Sonic: "Wait I have to get my iPhone from Knuckles!" The hedgehog withdrew from his "lover".

Amy: "Oh that can wait! I want you now!" The girl said eagerly.

-Meanwhile-

Cream began to grow impatient and sent Sonic another text.

Cream: "Baby?"

Knuckles on Sonic's IPhone: "Cream, it's me Knuckles, you got Sonic in a lot of trouble with Amy!"

Cream: "Oh! It was my text huh?"

Knuckles: "Yeah and Amy is on his back and probably killing him right now! He gave his iPhone to me for security reasons Lol"

Cream: "oh shit! Where r u now?"

Knuckles: "That is not important rite now!"

Cream: "Tell me!"

Knuckles: " U really wanna know?"

Cream: "Yeah! Lmfao"

Knuckles: "Im at Tails' room it turns out he's gay too and we're having fun just hanging out with each other."

Cream: "Aww! That's cute! I'm sooooo happy for ya! You guys gonna hook up soon?"

Knuckles: "Alright enough! You need to help Sonic! Gtg ttyl!"

Cream: "kk cya lmfaoo!"

Cream put away her iPhone and decided to go into the hotel hallway and put her ear to Sonic and Amy's room.

Sonic: "I'll be right back! I want you to stay just as you were before!"

Amy: (feeling kinky) "Alright daddy, but don't keep me waiting!" Amy said with a sexy grin on her face as she watched Sonic leave.

Sonic left out the room and almost screamed when he saw Cream waiting for him.


	7. Chapter 7

The time is now 12:57 P.M.

Rouge stopped dead in her tracks.

Rouge: "What the hell do you mean this isn't the real Shadow?"

Eggman: "He is one of many clones I have made in the past. They all have different personalities. You just happened to have gotten the proper talking one."

Rouge: "Where the hell is my real man?!" The bat said worried.

Eggman: "He's actually here at the hotel suite working as a janitor." Eggman said matter-of-factly.

Rouge: "I'm going to get him ri-"

Eggman: "That won't be necessary; I actually need you to marry my Shadow Android."

Rouge: "There is no fucking way I'm-"

Eggman: "I thought you'd say that, however I have a little something for you in return."

Rogue: "Can I get full a sentence-"

Eggman: "No you can't a full sentence out, I'll do most of the talking. Now listen you have to marry my robot because we need to conveince Sonic and his friends that this is a real chapel land and not a death trap."

Rouge: "Go on."

Eggman: "As far as I've heard no one yet has suspected anything, it seems like they actually trust me now!"

Rouge: "How does Shadow being nice convince them?"

Eggman: "Tomorrow and for the rest of the days my Shadow bot will be very nice at everyone's wedding. Then I will move the locations of the gates so no one knows how to get out. Then "Shadow" will take lead and everyone will follow him because he's been so nice to them that despite the fact that he works for me, they will trust him.

Rouge: "Ah!" Rouge said with a smirk. "But why can't you just use the real Shadow?"

Eggman: "You really think he has the ability to act so nicely?!"

Rouge: "Oh, ok, go on."

Eggman: "He will lead them straight into my animal crematorium, where I will finally-"

Rouge: "Rape them!" Rouge yelled on purpose.

Eggman: "What the hell Rouge?!"

Rouge: "Sorry it's been rough without my baby. I think I'm losing it.." Rouge lied, she was only trying to see the real Shadow.

Eggman: (sighs) "You'll get to be with him after my plan hatches, as for now get ready, pucker up those lips, take off that top, spread those legs, break out the wedding vows, and pop that pussy for 'Shadow'" The scientist chuckled.

Rouge: "Fuck you!" She exclaimed laughing. "So my prize is the real Shadow back?"

Eggman: "Correctemente!" he smirked.

Rouge: "Alright doc, it's getting late I gotta catch a few z's, big day tomorrow."

Eggman: "You know I did add a sex feature to my Shadow Ro-"

Rouge: "Don't even think about that nasty shit! Good night!" She yelled at the joking doctor.

Eggman: "See you in the morning."

Then the scientist left the room the same way he entered, through the ceilling.

Shadow Android: "So now that you know about me, and we are getting married tomorrow, it's tradition that we have-"

Rouge put her hand over the robot's mouth.

Rouge: "If you dare finish that sentence, I promise that once this scheme is over, that you will pulling 2 axes out of your ass!"

Shadow: "I'm sorry, please forgive-"

Rouge: "Just shut the fuck up and go to bed!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The time now is 2:17 A.M.

Sonic shut the door to his room quickly and ran with Cream back to her room.

Sonic: "The hell are you still doing up?" Sonic questioned Cream.

Cream: "I could ask you the same, now what were you going to do anyway?"

Sonic: "I was about to get my cellphone, by the way where's Knuckles?"

Cream: (chuckling) "I'm not allowed to tell."

Sonic: "That motherfucker has my phone! Tell me where he is!" He demanded.

Cream: "Look it's none of your business, I'll just text him and ask him to bring it back. Is Amy still mad at you?"

Sonic: "I actually was about to get it on with her. But I was only faking it to fool her!"

Cream: "Well nice save! That's exactly why I texted you in the first place!"

Sonic: "Really?" he said with a smile on his face.

Cream: "But it appears I almost got us caught. I've been bad baby! Spank me!" Cream said showing Sonic her back side.

To keep the contents of the story on a teen level, I must skip over the next scene.

-Meanwhile-

Tails: "So when did you find out?"

Knuckles: "Find out what?"

Tails: "Found out you were gay?"

Knuckles: "7th grade." Knuckles said feeling ashamed. He also tried to avoid contact with Tails by looking around at his tiny hotel room. It had only one twin bed, a cheap phone, and a 30in bulky tv.

Tails: "Me too!" Tails said sizing his friend up.

Tails: "I've always had a crush on Shadow! But he was always straight so I had no chance." Tails frowned "Ever liked a straight guy?"

Knuckles hesitated to answer.

Tails: "Have you?"

Knuckles: "This is hard for me because I can't accept the fact that-that-" Knuckles confessed to the Fox.

Tails: "Just say it." Tails demanded.

Knuckles: "I'm gay! There I said it." Knuckles hesitated.

Tails: "Say it again!" Tails ordered.

Knuckles: "Why?"

Tails: "The more you say it the easier it will be to accept and love yourself! It was hard for me too, but now I'm officially out. And I love it!"

Knuckles: "I'm gay! I'm gay!" Knuckles chucked.

Tails: "Louder, louder!"

Knuckles: "I'm gay! I'm gay! I'm gay I'm gay! I'M GAY I'M GAY! I'M GAY!" The echidna screamed.

Tails: "Say it with pride!" The fox chucked.

Knuckles: "I'M GA-"

Suddenly Shadow the janitor opened the door.

Shadow: "What the hell is this, a gay pride festival?!"

Knuckles was too embarrassed to talk, so Tails did all the talking.

Tails: "You know there's thing called knocking! Try it sometime!" The fox yelled at Shadow.

Shadow: "There's also this thing called BEING STRAIGHT try it you faggot!" Shadow fired back.

Tails had had enough of Shadow's rudeness and tackled him.

Tails: "Take that back you motherfucker!" Be yelled while fighting Shadow.

Unfortunately for Tails, Shadow easily put him in a headlock and was suffocating him.

Shadow: "I'm so sick of all these fucking faggots! I'm taking this one out!" The black hedgehog yelled.

Knuckles quickly got over his petty embarrassment once he saw that his friend was in trouble and punched Shadow smack in his jaw, freeing Tails from the headlock.

Shadow: (catching breath) "You helped a faggot out!?"

Knuckles: "Shadow you are wrong as fuck and you know it,just because he's gay is no reason to harm him or bully him!" Knuckles fired at the black hedgehog.

Shadow: "Oh wait, you guys are a faggot couple aren't you?!" Shadow chuckled with his broken jaw. He knew he couldn't win against Tails and Knuckles so he just kept running his mouth.

Tails had recovered from the headlock.

Tails: "QUIT IT WITH THAT WORD! BEFORE I FUCKING KILL YOU NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!" The fox bellowed.

Shadow quickly gathered himself and half ran out of the room.

Tails: "Thank you for saving me." He said to Knuckles.

Knuckles: "No, thank you Tails. Thank you for making me realize who I am." Knuckles smiled at Tails.

Tails wanted to show affection to Knuckles but he was far too scared to do it. He decided to just go to bed.

Tails: "Boy I'm tired." Tails said as he plopped on his bed.

Knuckles: "Me too." He said and fell on the bed on purpose.

The echidna and fox slept in each other's arms. They had big dreams that night. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 The time now is 3:04 A.M.  
Sonic and Cream are laying in bed.

Sonic: "I love you Cream..." Sonic said feeling rather tired and exhausted.

Cream: "I lov-love you too!" She murmured back.

Sonic almost drifted off to sleep when he heard a huge noise. It was as if someone was hammering a wall.

Amy: "Sonic where are you!" The angered feline bellowed in the hallways while swing her piki-poko hammer against the walls.

The commotion was enough to wake every resident in the hotel from their sleep.

Rogue: "Oh tonight is just ruined I guess, I can't even sleep in this hotel!" She yelled in her room.

Amy ran back and forth down the hallways like an angry demon demanding her Sonic. Little did she know that he didn't even love her anymore.

Cream: "You forgot Amy in your room! What the?!" The rabbit yelled at Sonic.

Sonic: "Well maybe I wouldn't have forgot her if it wasn't for Ms. Spank-Me-Daddy!" Sonic replied.

Cream: "Oh no, don't you dare for a second put this on me!" She countered back. "This is your mess and you're gonna fix it!"

Sonic: "How about a little help here?!"

Cream: "Yeah, I'll end all of this by telling her about us right now!" Cream threatened.

Sonic: "NO!" sonic yelled back.

Cream: "Oh, so you have the nerve to be with another woman behind her back but can't man up enough to tell her! What a COWARD!" Cream yelled back.

Sonic: "You're gonna make me lose my temper!" The heated hedgehog protested.

Cream: "I don't give a shit what you do!" the rabbit responded.

Sonic was about to hit Cream and she went under the covers when the door was suddenly banged opened!

Amy: "Well if it isn't my darling Sonic!" Amy said with evil intentions in her voice and a hammer in her right hand.

Sonic: (barely able to talk/move) "H-h-h-hi A-m-m-y! I wa-s j-u-u-st-"

Amy: "WHY ARE YOU IN A BED WHEN YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE WITH ME!?" Amy barked, raising her hammer.

It finally occurred to Sonic that this was going to be the end of his life. He was never going to hit another woman, yet Amy was crazy enough to kill him. So what do you do when in doubt? Pray.

Sonic praying in his head: "Our father, who art in heaven, hollow be thy name by kingdom come and forgive us for our trespasses, for we forgive those who trespass against us, with leader, power, and glory, we pray amen."

Amy: "I SAID ANSWER MY QUESTION! She then banged her hammer on the ground. The vibrations could be felt from a far. It appeared she found spikes and attached them to the center of both sides of her hammer.

-Meanwhile-

While Cream was under the covers, she put was smart enough to put together a plan to save Sonic once again. Because of her short body, Amy hadn't noticed and probably thought she was a pillow under the covers.

Cream on her iPhone: "Shadow, plz chaos control me to where you r now! Don't ask questions! Just do it and I'll explain later!"

Now all she had to was wait and hope that Amy didn't look under the sheets.

Sonic managed enough strength to overcome his fear of death and talk.

Sonic: "Well you see, I was looking for my iPhone all night in here because that's where Knuckles told me he had it last. So I searched in here all night, until I got tired so I just crashed in this bed until I could contact Knuckles again in the morning. And that is the good, honest, truth." Sonic lied completely through his teeth.

Amy: "HOW MANY TIMES IS IT GONNA TAKE BEFORE YOU KNOW THAT I CAN SEE THROUGH YOUR LIES! WHAT'S HER NAME?" Amy yelled even louder than before and coming closer to Sonic's bed, just waiting to strike he hammer. Sonic's quills jumped with every word she said.

Sonic: "Who's name?" Sonic said, trying not to sound scared.

Amy: "OK, YOU COWARD, QUIT PLAYING DUMB! WHAT IS THE NAME OF THE GURL YOU'RE LEAVING ME FOR?! JUST BE A MAN AND TELL ME HER NAME AND I'LL LEAVE RIGHT NOW!"

Sonic: "I'm not cheating on you, I'd nev-" He was cut off.

Amy: "OK!" She banged the hammer once again, this time on the wall and much harder. "I TRIED TO GIVE YOU A SECOND CHANCE AT LIFE AND YOU STILL PLAY THAT LYING CARD! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT SONIC, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH THAT I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU ANOTHER CHANCE TO GET YOUR STORY RIGHT!" The crazy bitch stormed at Sonic.

Sonic: "I-I told you I'd never cheat on you, I love you too much for that." Sonic was actually being honest, since he didn't love Amy anymore but just didn't know how to say it.

Amy: "-" She was cut off.

Sonic: "Look, I even have our wedding rings in my pocket!" Sonic said showing Amy the golden rings.

Amy stared at the rings and then back at Sonic, then back at the rings, then at Sonic,then back at the rings and then looked at Sonic one last time. He was giving her the same sexy smirk he used earlier.

Amy didn't say a word. Instead she grabbed the sheets of the bed and lifted them. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The time now is 4:27 A.M.

Shadow is sleeping alone in the hotel's basement, having finished his janitor duties.

Shadow: "Seriously! Who is texting me this early in the damn morning?! Can a janitor get some sleep around here?" Shadow cursed as he was awakened from his sleep.

Shadow: "Cream? What the heck could she want from me this early?"

Shadow read the text message aloud.

Shadow: "Shadow, plz chaos control me to where you r now! Don't ask questions! Just do it and I'll explain later!"

Shadow processed what the message said and concluded that she's probably in trouble right now. He thought of typing "what's in it for me?" But he decided to just follow along.

Shadow pulled out his chaos emerald.

Shadow: "Chaos Control!" The hedgehog yelled.

Nothing happened.

Shadow: "I said chaos control!" He repeated while hold the green gem.

Still nothing.

Shadow tried to chaos control one last time, this time he threw the emerald a little too hard and it hit the floor and broke. Chaos dust now filled his room.

Shadow: "What the heck! CRAP!" Shadow yelled loudly.

-Meanwhile-  
At the very same exact time, the Shadow Android happened to have been dreaming about chaos emeralds.

Shadow Android in his sleep: "Chaos control!" he mumbled loudly.

Cream the rabbit was teleported to Rouge's room. She fell with a big thump on the ground.

Trying not to wake Rouge, she quietly tip toed towards the door, until she was spotted.

Shadow Android: "Hello, you're Cream I bieleve right?" He greeted her.

Cream: "Thank you for helping me, but could you give me the key to get out of here?" She whispered to who she thought was Shadow.

Shadow Android: "I'd love to help you little girl, but Rouge has the keys." He said as nicely as he could.

-Meanwhile-

Sonic: "See! I'm in bed al-all alone! Now do you bieleve me?" Sonic said to the raging girl.

Amy studied the bed once she took the covers off. Not seeing anyone in the bed half calmed her and she put her hammer down and decided she would talk to Sonic. She was dead sure she saw something moving right before she pulled the sheets back.

Amy: "Where did that pillow go that was under the sheets?" the girl questioned Sonic.

Sonic: "You probably just knocked it off when you very rudely yanked my sheets off!" He stormed at her.

Amy: "Oh, Sonic I'm so sorry I've treated you like this. I made you out to be a liar when you are just the honest lover of my dreams." She gets up in the bed and attempts to give him a kiss. "Will you take me back?"

Sonic: "I don't know, you know my life could have ended right then and there. This relationship is going to need some work." He said as he refused her kiss.

Amy: "No! Sonic! I'm sorry I want you! I want us to get married tomorrow! Don't leave me! I'll make it better I promise!" Amy pleaded on her knees and began to cry.

Sonic loved making Amy feel like shit when he should be the one apologizing.

Sonic: "I don't know if I can continue to-" He was cut off.

Amy: "Baby I love you, I need you here to me all the time! You are my dream boy and I will stop at nothing until you're happy! Please take me back." Amy said while sobbing.

Sonic: "It will take lots of forgiving and forgetting. I don't think I could walk down the aisle with you tomorrow." Sonic said coldly.

Amy balled out next to Sonic, putting her head on the bed. Tears were flowing out of her eyes.

Sonic patted her back as the girl cried continuously.  
He was starting to feel bad even though she almost killed him.

Sonic: "I'll make a deal with you, if you promise to never fight with me or make my life hell again. I'll marry you on the last day of the chapel festival ok?"

Those words made Amy jump and give Sonic a big hug.

Amy: "Agreed. Now could you please move over because I'm so freaking exhausted!" She said as she put the covers back on the bed.

Sonic just laughed and scooted over in the bed.

Amy: "This really smells like Cream! Where are Cream and Knuckles anyway?" She questioned after the lights went out.

-Meanwhile-

Cream: "Let's steal the key from her!" She ordered the robot.

Shadow Android: "Ok, I'll try my best."

The robot grabbed the keys from the bat's pocket without waking her up.

Cream: "Nice job!" She whispered as she snuck out of Rouge's room and locked the door back.

Shadow Android: "You're welcome!"

Cream ran back to her hotel room to find Sonic and Amy in her bed.

Cream: "Thank god!" She said as she decided to go to Amy's room to sleep the night away.

Finally everyone in the hotel was asleep for the night. They all had a big day ahead of them tomorrow.

-  
SSBBWIZ: Please readers, if you are enjoying the story, please favorite it and follow it and write reviews. I'm starting to become discouraged even thought my work is getting many views, it needs more reviews/follows/favorites. Thank you.

Amy: It's their choice if they feel like reviewing/following/favoriting your shit!

SSBBWIZ: FUCK YOU AMY!

Amy: You wish!  



	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Note: This chapter starts the wedding chapters, they will be rather long and divided. However every night at the hotel will be a new chapter.

The time now is 10:02 A.M.

Eggman over the P.A. System: "Good morning, rise and shine and get ready for Knuckle's and Cream's wedding." He wailed to wake the hotel residents.

Being a light sleeper, Tails was the first to wake.

Tails: "Baby! Get up! Oops, I mean Knuckles get up!" He shouted to the echidna that was still slumbering in his bed.

Knuckles: "Good morning baby! I mean Tails!" Knocks corrected himself.

Tails: "You have to marry Cream?!" He said in disbelief. "Are you gay or straight?"

Knuckles: "Umm, yeah, I have to marry her so that Amy won't get suspicious of Sonic cheating on her with Cream." He explained.

Tails didn't reply but just looked down.

Knuckles: "Something wrong?"

Tails just glared at him.

Knuckles: "Oh! Don't worry I'm still gay, it's all for Sonic."

Tails: "I like you!" He said with a smile at Knuckles.

Knuckles: "I like you too! Will you be my boyfriend?" he asked.

Tails: "No! At the moment you're taken!" The fox joked.

Knuckles: "Haha very funny Tails! Now after Amy leaves, I promise we can be together." He assured Tails.

Tails ran over to Knuckles, tackled him, and gave him a huge hug. Both kept laughing uncontrollably.

Tails: "Ok, and if that Cream calls herself claiming you for real, I will cut her!" He laughed and joked.

Knuckles: "No, she knows, that's not gonna happen. Hehehe! Alright now get off me! I'm getting married!"

Tails chuckled and let Knuckles get ready, making him laugh uncontrollably.

-Meanwhile-  
Sonic was still snoring, and Amy didn't want to fight with him to wake him up, so she tip toed back to her room. She was shocked that her room door was already open. She rushed in.

Amy: "Cream! Why are you in my room?" Amy looked at her suspiciously.

Cream: (gathering her thoughts) "Oh my god! How did I end up in here? Oh yeah! I came to get MY LAPTOP out of your room! I bought it so it's mines!" She lied while trying to sound tough.

Amy: "Get out now and take that crappy laptop with you! I don't want it anymore! I don't need you anymore either! My man has 2 jobs! I got my man back!" Amy yelled crossing her arms.

Cream couldn't help laughing at the fooled girl a little bit. Amy was so arrogant she didn't notice.

Amy: "Don't get mad at me because you DON'T have a man! You need to do something and get your own man. And just so you know, I got the last good one, Sonic! Ha!" Amy insulted Cream.

Cream tried to keep herself from laughing too much and hold a conversation.

Cream: "So...(hehehe) You and Sonic are back on?" The girl asked in-between laughs. "Oh whatever will I do with you not at my place anymore?!" Cream taunted with sarcasm.

Amy: "Oh yeah, now I remember you do have a man! Knuckles! Too bad he's cheating on you!" Amy said ignoring Cream's taunt.

Cream: "Ok, first off, my MAN is not cheating on me you're just saying that to get me pissed! My man loves me, we're getting married today!" Cream said back.

Amy: "Then why are you not with him? Huh? He's probably with the mistress right now as we speak!"

Cream: "It's tradition that bride and groom DON'T see each other on the wedding day before the wedding dummy!" Cream yelled back.

Suddenly, Rouge came inside the room with 3 wedding dresses.

Rouge: "Good morning ladies! We all have to get ready in here to stop the bride from seeing the groom. Here are the dresses!" Rouge said as she showed off the gowns.

The bridesmaids dresses were long and yellow with small teal polka dots all over them. The bride's dress was very big and pink and couldn't possibly fit Cream.

Cream: "Ok, I wanted to pick out my wedding dress since it's MY wedding!" she yelled at Rouge. And then she remembered that it wasn't a real wedding. "But it's cute I guess I could wear it. Where'd you get it?" She asked.

Rouge: "Eggman's taste in clothing..." She answered.

Amy: "How the heck am I gonna be her bridesmaid!?" Amy complained.

-Meanwhile-

Sonic woke up in relief that Amy was no where to be found. He had just two things on his mind, getting his iPhone back, and being Knuckle's best man. He had no clue where he could be.

Sonic: "Hey Knuckles!" He screamed in the hallways.

The echo made it back to Tails' room.

Tails: "Oh shit! You hear that?" The echidna nodded. "What are we going to do?" Tails asked while helping Knuckles put on his tux.

Knuckles: "Just hide me and say you don't know where I am when he asks."

Tails: "But what if he runs into Shadow and he tells Sonic everything!?" He panicked.

Knuckles: "Oh, I guess you have a point! Ok... How about I hurry up and walk out of here and talk to him?" He suggested.

Tails: "Just pray that he doesn't see you walk out from this room!"

Knuckles took a deep breath and opened Tails' room door.

Knuckles: "See ya babe!" he said to Tails as he left.

Sonic spotted the red animal instantly and ran over.

Sonic: "Sup Knux! Got my phone?" He asked.

Knuckles: "Yup right here..." The echinda brought out an iPhone.

Sonic: "Thanks dude! HEY! it's out of juice!" Sonic said when he tried to turn it on.

Knuckles: (feeling very nervous) "Sorry..."

Sonic: "Why are you coming out of Tails' room?" The naive hedgehog questioned.

Knuckles: "I-I-I needed a tie..." The echidna stuttered his words.

Sonic: "What's wrong with ya? You seem kind of on the edge."

Knuckles: "No-nothing, I'm fine." Knuckles said, wishing this conversation was over.

Sonic: "Well even though Tails gave you that tie, and you're looking sharp might I add." Knuckles blushed. "I'm still your best man right?" He asked.

Knuckles just nodded, he was already lost for his words as is.

Sonic: "Thanks alot Knxs! You'll be the best man at my wedding too! Now where's my best man tux?"

Knuckles just remembered that Tails was wearing the best man tuxedo. For obvious reasons, Tails was going to be the "best man".

Knuckles: "Umm, I got my tux from Eggman, he appears to be supplying all the wedding clothing. He probably has it, go see him." He lied to his blue friend.

Sonic: "Thanks once again Knux! You're the man! Alright I'm off to get my best man tuxedo see ya dude!" Sonic said as he bolted off.

Knuckles: "What have I gotten myself into?!" He asked himself.

-Meanwhile-

Cream: "You are not about to act like a total bitch on MY wedding day!" She yelled at the complaining Amy.

Amy: "Rouge, I know you are not gonna let her make me do something I don't want to do!" Amy wailed at Rouge while she was putting on makeup.

Cream: "Rouge, I know you are not gonna take her side on MY wedding day right?" She threatened while trying to make her dress fit.

Amy: "Rogue!"

Cream: "Rouge!"

Rouge: "Look, I'm being nice today because I expect THE SAME from you two on my wedding day! Now just get along and put that petty stuff behind the both of you until after all these weddings! Understand?!" She yelled at the arguing girls.

Cream and Amy shut their mouths. It appeared that Rouge had made her point. However, they still continued to talk shit about one another in their heads.

Amy in her head: "Really Rouge? I thought we were tight? Well I really don't care about her right now. I mean just in a few days, me and Sonic will be known as a husband and wife to all. Then I'll finally be rid of both of these girls for ever! Especially Cream, I swear if it this wasn't her wedding day, shit would be popping right this second! And that dress looks horrible as hell on her! I wonder what Knuckles sees in that?! I can't wait to be with my man! So let's just fake it till we make it!"

Cream in her head: "Well I can officially scratch 'marrying a gay guy' off my list of things to before I die. I mean really, I can't bieleve I'm really going through with this. All for that jack-ass Sonic! I mean would you fake marry a gay dude to keep your man? Didn't think so! I'm doing all this for him when he can't even be man enough to admit that he doesn't love Amy anymore! I swear, Tails and Knuckles may be gay but they are more of men than Sonic will ever be! I think he deserved to die last night! I'm so sick of all this! I wish I would have just came from under the covers and watched Sonic be murdered. In fact, I probably would have helped Amy! Funny that after all I've done for that hedgehog, this is how she treats me! I guess that's what you get for being nice to people! Speaking of her, that bitch better get that idea that Sonic is hers out of her mind and quick, or else this is going to be some hell-of-a-wedding!"

Rouge: "Wow. I didn't think you guys would actually listen to me! That's the way it should be around here!" Rouge said as she finished putting on her dress.

Amy and Cream ignored Rouge and continue getting ready for the wedding.

Rouge: "Well I'm done, meet me in the lobby once you girls are done getting ready. I'll tell you where to go from there." Rouge said leaving.

Amy and Cream: "Ok."

-Meanwhile-  
The time is now 12:01 P.M.

Tails: "What do you mean I'm not the best man?!" He said angrily to his boyfriend.

Knuckles: "Sorry, I was just lost for words." he apologized.

Tails: "No! I'm being the best man or I'm not being in this wedding!" He yelled.

Knuckles: "Don't be mad babe, you get me when all this is over."

Tails: "No! Your choosing right now, it's either me or Sonic?" He demanded.

Knuckles: "Well I don't want Sonic on my back because we'll get in a fight. You know I would choose you first because-" he was cut off.

Tails: "Because what?"

Knuckles: "I love you!"

Tails: "So I'm the best man right?" The fox said crossing his arms and getting an attitude.

Knuckles: "(sighs) Look, you are not making this easy for me, I don't want to lose my lover or my friend." He complained.

Tails: "Well which is more important? Think about that! I'll be in the lobby. And if I'm not the best man then you can kiss this relationship good-bye, plus I'm telling everyone you're secret!" The fox said as he stormed out of the room.

Knuckles: "(sighs) Gay men... I swear they get mad worse than a woman!" He yelled at the wall.

-Meanwhile-  
The time is 12:12 P.M.

Sonic found Dr. Eggman in the hotel lobby, dressed as a preacher. Rouge, Tails , and The Shadow Android were also there all wearing their appopriate gowns. They were waiting for Cream, Amy, and Knuckles to arrive.

Eggman: "What's up little pest?" He greeted Sonic.

Sonic: "Lookie here doc!" He ignored the comment. "You have the best man tux on ya?"

Eggman: "No, Knuckles can and got his tux and that tux from me this morning. I don't even have a spare tux available for you: Sorry."

Sonic couldn't bieleve what he was hearing.

Sonic: "You're lying to me!" The hedgehog yelled at Eggman.

Eggman was shocked he was being accused of lying.

Eggman: "Lookie here hedgehog! I said DON'T have a tuxedo for you!" He countered back.

Sonic: "Knuckles said you most likely had it!" He yelled back.

Eggman knew what to say now.

Eggman: "Well tell that lying echinda that someone has to give up a tux or you can't be in the wedding. By the way.." He pointed to Tails. "Tails is wearing the best man suit I beileve."

Sonic immediately ran over to Tails.

Sonic: "Tails, why ARE YOU wearing the best man suit when I'm supposed to be the best man!?" He yelled at his two-tailed friend.

Tails was sure he'd win this argument.

Tails: "Well I don't know if you've talked to Knuckles recently, but I can bet you my lunch that he'd said I'M THE BEST MAN!" He yelled back.

Sonic: "Give one reason he should make you the best man over me! I'm the one that found him and made him apart of our team! Without me, you two would Have never even met at all! And what have you done for him? Get on his nerves everyday and cause him trouble that's all the shit you've ever done for him!" Sonic bellowed at Tails.

Tails thought about what to say long and hard.

Tails in his head: "I've loved him, that's some shit you'll never do!" he said and walked away.

Sonic: "Nothing! Just as I expected!" He taunted as the Fox went away.

Recommend song: Sonic Adventure Dx: Event 1

Tails ran to the bathroom, and sat in a stall and pulled out his iPhone. His sobs were so sad that his tears were crying.

Tails: "Who are you picking for the best man?" He texted Knuckles.

Knuckles: "I love you Tails, I couldn't imagine being without you even thought our relationship has only lasted...not even a full day. But I have to make Sonic my best man beca-" His text was cut short, Tails assumed he was being rushed and didn't have time to complete the message. Either way, he knew what was coming next.

Tails completely cried his eyes out and was so mad that he threw his phone down the drain. He was beginning to lose his mind.

Tails: "THIS IS SO THE END!" The boy yelled in the stalls, not caring who heard him.

-Meanwhile-

Cream: "Ok darn Amy! It's MY wedding day and you are making everyone late by taking so long!" The bride bellowed at her bridesmaid.

Amy took forever to put on her wedding gown and spent an extra 20 minutes putting on her make-up.

Amy: "Don't rush me! I need time to become the princess I am!" She grinned.

Cream: "PRINCESS MY ASS!"

Amy: "Someone's jealous that their bridesmaid looks better than themself!" She taunted.

Cream: "This wedding has been difficult. I mean, any WEDDING is difficult for Amy. But I really did think that you'd be there for me because you are MY BEST FRIEND! We've lived together for 3 years and in one day you've totally changed into a different person. Now it is Crystal Clear to me that you don't wish me the best! And since you are not happy about this day, YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE APART OF IT!" The rabbit said as she left out the room.

Amy stood there stunned at what just happened. She then decided to pursue Cream.

Cream: "Get away from me!" She ordered, dressed in her over-sized wedding dress.

Amy: "Cream I-" She said in a soft tone.

Cream: "I said, YOU'RE NOT IN IT! What do you not get about that?" The bride yelled, continuing her speed walk to the lobby.

Amy grabbed on to Cream's dress while she was walking away.

Amy: "Pl-please let me be in this wedding!" The girl pleaded.

It became clear to Cream that she now had to use force to stop Amy.

-Meanwhile-

Knuckles was putting on the finishing touches on his tuxedo.

Knuckles: "Oh drat! I didn't even finish that text!" He told himself as he checked his phone. He added to his text.

Knuckles on his iPhone: "Sorry, I didn't finish. I have to make Sonic the best man because this is a FAKE wedding! I don't love Cream and I wouldn't want to remember this day, so I couldn't have you be it obviously! Lol"

Knuckles waited a minute for his lover to respond.

Knuckles: "Ok... Wonder what's taking him so long? Knowing him, he's probably looking for me. Well, I have to turn this off now." Knuckles said while tucking his iPhone away and proceeding to the lobby.

-Meanwhile-

Tails came running from the bathroom to the lobby where everyone was waiting.

Tails: "YOU WANT THIS STUPID TUXEDO SONIC? WELL IT'S ALL YOUR'S NOW! I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT THIS WEDDING!" Tails yelled, while taking off the best man suit and tossing it in Sonic's face.

Sonic: "Ummm. Thanks? You didn't have to toss it!" The hedgehog said gladly as he rushed to the bathroom to put it on.

Rouge: "Where are you going Tails?"

Tails: "I'M LEAVING THIS STUPID CHAPEL LAND!" he bellowed.

Eggman: "Sorry you can't leave until all the weddings have passed." He said with a laugh.

Tails: "What the heck do you mean?" The fox yelled at Eggman.

Eggman: "That's a part of our little deal, I host free weddings and in reutrn you guys stay here for each and every last one!" he chukcled.

Tails in his head: "I'll just fly right out here!" He thought, then proceeded outside.

Eggman: "And don't even think about flying out, I've got security packed at every angle. Even if you tried to escape underground." The scientist chuckled.

Upon hearing this, Tails hid his raging attitude and ran back to his room.

-Meanwhile-

Cream: "If I have to hurt you, it'll be no problem!" The rabbit yelled at Amy while getting in a fighting pose.

Amy: "I'm not taking no for an answer!" Amy responded, bringing out her hammer.

Cream: "Cheese, kill her!" She ordered her chao.

The chao spun circles around her to dizzy her out. Then Cream planned to punch her till death.

Amy: "I'll get you!" She yelled swinging her hammer to swat the chao like a fly.

Cheese: "Try to get me you dumb ass!" The Chao taunted at the girl. He also stuck out his tongue.

Amy: "Cream! I hope you have another one of these CAUSE THIS ONE'S DEAD!" She yelled while swinging even harder and faster.

Cream chuckled as her Chao made Amy spin in circles. It was kind of funny of how a little blue thing could make someone so angry.

Cream: "Keep going Cheese!" She chanted.

Cream's plan was actually working for a while, since Amy was slower at swinging in her bridesmaid dress. That was until someone showed up.

Knuckles: "Hey ladies break it up!" He commanded while running in-between the two girls.

Cream: "Tell Amy she's not in THIS WEDDING!" she ordered her "husband."

Amy: "Knuckles, LEAVE THIS UGLY RABBIT" She yelled back.

Knuckles: "Sorry Amy, but this is our wedding and if m-my w-ife wants you out of it then that's her choice." He struggled to say as Amy raised her hammer.

Amy: "I'LL KILL BOTH OF YOU THEN!" The girl yelled before rapidly swinging her hammer at Knuckles who was in front of Cream now.

Knuckles: "Don't make me hit you! He-y!" Knuckles yelled as he was protecting Cream.

Cream and Cheese screamed very loudly in hallway. Secretly, Cream was loving that Knuckles was protecting her.

Amy swung her hammer very hard on Knuckle's foot. He yelped in pain and Cream and Cheese screamed even louder. He was wearing a durable shoe, which was why his foot was bleeding.

Knuckles: "ALRIGHT!YOU WANNA MESS WITH ME, GET READY TO DIE!" Knuckles got into full fight mode.

He ran full force into Amy, slamming her into the wall and knocking her hammer out of her reach. Amy was now bleeding from her mouth.

Knuckles: "It breaks me to fight woman, but I had no choice!" He yelled at himself, thinking Amy was taken out.

Cream and Cheese cheered him on.

Cream: "Thank you Knuckles! But now I need to get downstairs. We have to hurry or else we'll be late." She said happily, impressed at Knuckle's actions.

Knuckles: "It makes me to make a girl happy, but destroys me to-"he was cut off.

Cream: "KNUCKLES!" she yelled.

Suddenly, Tails picked up Amy's hammer and started flying.

Tails: "You don't mess with other people's feelings and GET AWAY WITH IT YOU FUCKTARD!" He yelled at Knuckles.

Knuckles fell to the ground and stared at the angry fox in disbelief.

-Meanwhile-

Sonic was filled with joy that he was indeed going to be the "best man". He ran to the bathroom stall to put on his tuxedo.

Sonic: "As happy as I am to be the best man, I hate seeing Tails so mad." He said to himself as he was getting dressed.

He was rushing to get dressed so quickly that he accidentally flushed the toilet.

Sonic: "Haha that's funny." he laughed to himself.

He laughed until he heard the toilet making some weired noise as it flushed. He decided to look directly down at the toilet water.

Sonic: "What the?" He said as he looked.

Suddenly, covered in water, Tails' IPhone emerges from the toilet. Splashing Sonic with toilet water and hitting him right in the face. It landed on the ground after leaving Sonic's face.

Sonic: "Darn!" He cursed as he wiped the filthy water from his eyes and face.

"Everything ok in there?" A voice said.

Sonic: "Ummm, yeah, something just flew... Nevermind!" He answered the voice.

Sonic decided to pick up the iPhone even though it might not be fixable at this point. He planned to sell it one day once it dried. He left the stall when he was stopped.

Shadow: "What were you doing in the toilet? Having toilet sex? There's water all over your face and your tuxedo!" The hedgehog asked.

Sonic: "Mind your own business! And why are you cleaning a bathroom WHEN GUYS ARE IN IT!? Sorry, but that sounds a little gay." He yelled at Shadow.

Shadow: "I'm a janitor, I have duties you know!" He smirked at Sonic.

Sonic: "Wait weren't you just in a tuxedo in the lobby waiting with Rouge and Eggman?" He questioned Shadow.

Shadow: (looking paranoid) "Ummm, my shift is up, I have to go now! See ya!" He said while edging for the door.

Sonic: "Shift is over MY ASS!" He then followed Shadow out of the bathroom.

-Meanwhile-

Amy is still unconsoious.

Knuckles: "Tails!? What the hell are you doing!" He yelled.

Tails: "Cream, please step out! It's about to get ugly in this bitch! And quit playing dumb you jackass!" He yelled.

Cream: "No! This is my wedding day! I'm doing what ever I want!" She thundered back at him.

Tails: "Ok, ladies first then." He said while swinging the hammer over her head, just missing by inches.

Cream and Cheese staring screaming again until Cheese spoke up.

Cheese: "If you want to kill me, then do it! I'm willing to die for my mother!" He said angrily while flying around Tails, trying to dizzy him out.

Knuckles: (now very mad) "YOU MAKE ME SO SICK! TRYING TO KILL A WOMAN!? WHAT THE FORK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" He barked at Tails while trying to fight him.

Tails: "NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE EVER HAPPENED, HAD YOU MADE ME THE BEST MAN! I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S SHIT ABOUT ANYONE!" He yelled at Knuckles.

Knuckles: "YOU STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" He said clinging on to Tails' foot.

From the combination of Knuckles and Tails' fighting, Cream was knocked unconscious by the hammer while it hit her forehead.

Cream: "AHHHHHH!" The girl wailed in pain.

Knuckles immediately rushed over to her, where she whispered in his ear.

Cream: (whispering) "I've been hit pretty hard, but I'm just playing dead so he will leave me alone. Please Knuckles, I mean baby, (she risked calling him that) beat him for me! I love you!" She said and then went back to playing dead.

Tails: "I'm not sorry, that's just what happens!" He yelled while rising the hammer once again to swing at Knuckles behind his back.

Knuckles: "I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU NOW!" He barked while getting in a fighting pose.

Tails: "No, baby, I don't want to fight! I just want you!" He said angrily trying to trick Knuckles, still swinging the hammer.

Knuckles: "I DON'T EVEN WANT TO SEE YOUR FUCKING FACE! YOU JUST KILLED A MOTHERFUCKING WOMAN!" He was now throwing jabs at Tails now.

Tails: "This all goes back to you not choosing me as the best man." Tails said, now above Knuckles trying to fight.

Knuckles: "IF YOU WOULD HAVE READ MY TEXT YOU WOULD KNOW!"

Knuckles and Tails have gone out of control with their fighting now. Amy is starting to regain conscious and Cream is still playing dead.

Cheese: "I'm late for yo Gabba Gabba!" He complained above the fighters.

-Meanwhile-

Rogue: "How long are we gonna wait for them?" She complained while leaning on the lobby counter.

Eggman: "I don't know, but they better be hurrying up! I don't have all day! It's already 1:27 P.M.!" He responded.

Rogue: "I'll text Cream." She volunteered.

Eggman: "Alright. Shadow Android, are you ready to be nice?"

Shadow A.: "Yes, doctor. But I've gotten a text from the real me and he says Sonic is getting suspicious of him. What should we do?" The robot asked.

Eggman: "Tell him to use chaos control to lose the blue pest!" He instructed.

Rogue on her phone: "What's taking so long girl? Everyone's waiting!"

Cream on phone: "Ok, I'll tell everyone to finish up."

-Meanwhile-

Knuckles was just about to deal the final blow to Tails when he was interrupted.

Cream: "Stop it! " She yelled at the fighters.

Knuckles: "Why? I was almost kicking his-" he was cut off.

Cream: "We have a wedding to get through, now I want everyone to just leave this silly fight where it is and we will finish later!" She ordered.

Tails: "But I love Knuckles! He will be mine after this wedding right?"

Cream: "Who said that? Knuckles is MY MAN! Did you see the way he stood up for me? That's real love right there! He was about to mess you up last time I checked!" She yelled.

Knuckles just listened to them fight over him.

Tails: "I thought your ass was dead! And what happened to you liking Sonic?"

Cream: (ignoring Tails) "Knuckles are you gay or straight? Because we both have strong feelings for you!"

Knuckles just glared at them.

Tails: "He already promised me-" He was cut off.

Knuckles: "I will decide after the wedding, until then this stays between the 3 of us you hear!"

Tails was heart broken that his there is a chance his lover might dump him. However, he goes along with what he says to get on Knuckle's good side instead of letting his true feelings show.

Cream has lost all feelings for Sonic. She doesn't know how or when she will tell him once the wedding getaway is over. She's officially fallen in love with Knuckles.

Cream and Tails: "Yes sir!" They were now competing for him now.

Amy finally woke up.

Cream: "Ok Amy, for the sake of having a decent wedding day, you should be in it. I'm only allowing this to get rid all of this drama." She explained to Amy.

Amy: "That was ALL you had to do the FIRST TIME!" She said with an attitude and then went to the lobby.

Knuckles: (chuckling) "Good thing she didn't hear us!"

Tails in his head: "I wish she would have heard. Then she'd know what was and tell everyone else his "secret"."

Tails: "Hehe, I know right!" He lied to Knuckles.

Cream in her head: "Shut the front door! Trying to flirt with MY MAN!"

Cream: "Ok, we better get going!" She said finally making her way towards the lobby.

Knuckles: "Isn't bad luck for the bride to see the groom though?" He said.

Cream has already left, ignoring Knuckles.

Knuckles: "And why didn't you read my text?"

Tails: "I've got four words for you. YOU BETTER PICK ME!" He threatened and then went to the lobby.

Knuckles in his head: "Oh god..."

-Meanwhile-

Sonic is still chasing Shadow through the hotel.

Sonic: "Something's up with you! So just tell me!" He yelled while pursuing the black hedgehog.

Shadow checked his iPhone while running and he received a text.

Shadow A's Text: "Use your chaos control!"

Shadow stopped in his tracks and started to take out his chaos emerald. He then remembered that he had broken it the night before, trying to save Cream.

Sonic tackled Shadow and pinned him to the ground.

Shadow: "Get off of me! Mind your own business!" He screamed at Sonic.

Sonic: "Just tell me what's going on! YOU SMELL LIKE DEEP FRIED ASS!" He yelled at Shadow.

Shadow: "Look, I'm a JANITOR! Janitors don't smell like Beyonce! Why do you care what I smell like anyway?" He yelled back.

Sonic: "How the heck did you go from a tuxedo to your janitor clothes with the wedding starting any minute!?" He asked, holding Shadow down.

Shadow: "Ok, you have two choices! Either get off me and go to the wedding that is starting right this minute. Or I can just tell Amy about you and Cream last night!" He threatened.

Sonic: "What the-" He was cut off.

Shadow: "How do you think she got from under the covers?" He smirked.

The Shadow Android had explained everything that has happened to Shadow, Rouge, and Eggman.

Sonic: "Alright, you win this one! But it's not over yet!" He yelled while running to the lobby.

Shadow: "Dumb ass!" He chuckled as he left.

-Meanwhile-

The time is now 1:54 P.M.  
Everyone was now finally in the lobby.

Eggman: "It's about time! Now follow me to the Onyx Chapel. Your guests have been waiting all day."

Cream: "What guests?"

Eggman ignored her and led the crowd outside the hotel. Until he realized something.

Eggman: "Tails? I though you weren't going to be in the wedding-" He was cut off.

Tails: "I changed my mind!" He yelled.

Cream: "Well the only position left is the flower girl! Cheese is already the ring bearer." She laughed.

Tails: "I'll do it!" He was desperate to be included.

Everyone laughed at Tails except for Knuckles. They thought it was funny to have a boy-flower girl.

Amy: "Well, Cream you have a flower boy!" She chuckled, trying to make up with Cream by making small-talk.

Cream: "I guess so!" She laughed back.

After this, Eggman continued to lead everyone to the Onyx Chapel, once they got outside Eggman gave everyone a position. The guests were already seated and growing impatient.

Eggman: "Ok, Knuckles you sneak around the back and be at the altar." He ordered.

Knuckles: "Gotcha doc." And he left.

Eggman: "Amy, Rouge, you two will walk down the isle with Sonic and err, Shadow."

Sonic: "But who's going to walk Cream down the aisle?" He said, hoping he could be the one to do it.

Amy: "HE SAID ME AND YOU HAVE TO WALK THE ISLE TOGTHER! WHAT DO YOU NOT GET ABOUT THAT!" She yelled right in Sonic's ear.

Shadow A.: "Please refrain from using such language in this setting."

Sonic in his head: "And he's back in that tuxedo again! What the fuck!"

Cream: "Shadow is right, quit it with that bad language." She said to Amy.

Amy: "Bit-" She was cut off.

Tails: "Don't start this again you two!" He cut Amy off. "Let's have a GOOD wedding!"

Amy in her head: "You just better make sure you watch your ass!"

Eggman: "Ok, as I was saying, the bridesmaids and groomsmen will walk down the isle together." Amy smirked. "Big will walk Cream down the aisle."

Everyone: "Big?!" They were shocked he was here.

Eggman: "I know he's one of the guests but he's the perfect man for the job. He'll be sitting close to the door way when we get in."

Cream: "Who else is at my wedding?"

Eggman: "You'll find out soon enough! Anyways, once Cream gets to the aisle, our flower-boy (he chuckled) will pass out flowers while skipping!"

Tails sighed as everyone chuckled.

Eggman: "And then the ring bearer will bring the rings following Tails." He explained.

Cheese: "Chao, chao!" He said while holding the box of rings.

Rouge: "Alright! We've waited long enough! Let's get this show on the road!" She announced to everyone.

Everyone but Shadow laughed at her and went to their places.

Shadow A.: "Rogue, please refrain-" He was cut off.

Rouge: "I'm sorry, now take my hand!" She yelled at him.

SSBBWIZ: "And there it is! Long as hell wasn't it?"

Cream: "HECK YEAH! I'm exhausted!"

Shadow: "We'll I'm just glad Sonic didn't find out-"

Sonic: "Find out what?!"

Tails: "That shadow has a secret!"

Shadow: "Umm yeah I have a-"

Rouge: "Bladder problem!" She bellowed.

Shadow: "SSBBWIZ please take THIS LIE out of the story!"

SSBBWIZ: "Nah it's funny! I say it stays!"

Shadow grabbing his crotch: "SERIOUSLY! DUDE!" He pleaded.

SSBBWIZ: "Looks like you wet yourself!"

Everyone laughed at him while Shadow gave me the finger.

Amy: "And we're off to chapter 12!"  



	12. Chapter 12

Hello I am proud to announce that chapter 12 will be finished on either 1/13/14 or 1/12/14! I know you guys have been waiting a while for the rest of the story. I also can tell you that chpater 13 will becoming soon as well! So please keep the love coming for future chapters! I spent hours and hours on chapter 13 which is why it's the longest of the chapters!


End file.
